The present invention relates generally to the field of object oriented scripting language schemas, and also to determining quality of data sources associated with object oriented scripting language schemas.
Object notation data sources are typically used in connection with scripting for object oriented computer languages, such as Java. (Note: the term(s) “JAVA” may be subject to trademark rights in various jurisdictions throughout the world and are used here only in reference to the products or services properly denominated by the marks to the extent that such trademark rights may exist.) In the context of Java, the object notation used in connection with scripting (that is, Java script) is called JSON (Java script object notation). JSON data sources are typically used in today's world. JSON data is stored in JSON data sources such as open source, commercially-available, non-relational, distributed database services. Data from these data sources is used by various applications for their processing needs. A typical use case is that of mobile applications which consume and process data in JSON format.
An XML schema is a description of a type of XML document, typically expressed in terms of constraints on the structure and content of documents of that type, above and beyond the basic syntactical constraints imposed by XML itself. These constraints are generally expressed using some combination of grammatical rules governing the order of elements, Boolean predicates that the content must satisfy, data types governing the content of elements and attributes, and more specialized rules such as uniqueness and referential integrity constraints. There are languages developed specifically to express XML schemas. The Document Type Definition (DTD) language, which is native to the XML specification, is a schema language that is of relatively limited capability, but that also has other uses in XML aside from the expression of schemas. Two more expressive XML schema languages in widespread use are XML Schema (with a capital S) and RELAX NG. The mechanism for associating an XML document with a schema varies according to the schema language. The association may be achieved via markup within the XML document itself, or via some external means.
JSON Schema specifies a JSON-based format to define the structure of JSON data for validation, documentation, and interaction control. A JSON Schema provides a contract for the JSON data required by a given application, and how that data can be modified. JSON Schema is based on the concepts from XML Schema (XSD), but is JSON-based. The JSON data schema can be used to validate JSON data. As in XSD, the same serialization/deserialization tools can be used both for the schema and data. The schema is self-describing.